1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to earrings, and, more particularly, to an earring utilizing a unique construction.
2. Description of Related Art
Earrings have adorned humans for a very long time. In modern times, gemstones, such as diamonds, are mounted within prong settings, which are then attached to posts for use with pierced ears. Gemstones may be similarly attached to clips for use with non-pierced ears. Vertically pendant earrings typically include a setting, such as a prong, in which the gemstone is mounted, which then hangs, dangles, or is soldered to, from a post or clip attached to the ear. Various devices may be used to hang the gemstone from the post or clip, including, for example, a precious or semi-precious metal chain, a metal link, etc. A wire and clasp arrangement may also be used to secure a pendant earring to a pierced ear. The wire, attached to one portion of the gemstone setting, is first passed through the hole in the ear and then secured within a clasp attached to another portion of the gemstone setting.
Spherical gemstones, such as pearls, may be directly mounted to earring posts or clips using various settings, such as, for example, a cap glued to the outer surface of the gemstone, a prong, a bezel, a pave, or any other well known fashion setting. Alternatively, a peg may be inserted into a hole drilled into the gemstone and then glued in place. Spherical gemstones may also be incorporated into a pendant earring design, which may include a cap glued to the outer surface of the gemstone and attached to the depending portion of the earring, such as the chain, link, etc. However, prior art spherical gemstone earring designs suffer from limited flexibility.